


when autumn comes again

by mthrfluffer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Xiuchen, Minor chanbaek, Minor kaisoo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfluffer/pseuds/mthrfluffer
Summary: it brought me to youso let autumn come again, let the wind blow between us, and the golden rays of sunshine shower our words. let autumn come again. easy, knowing, friendly, mine. let it come.it is the one that brought me to you.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. autumn

**Author's Note:**

> strap yourself in, we're in for a ride

_ do you believe in coincidences or fate? _

⇼⇼⇼

Oh Sehun, at age 19, was a practical young man. He didn’t have long-term goals and the word  _ ‘dreams’ _ felt weird rolling out of his tongue, but from him, life was worth living without a greater explanation. He was attending year two of nursing school, his solid group of friends and respectable grades had him content with life. He didn’t need anything else, although his friends disagreed.

Sehun’s love life was always a hot topic for them, Jongdae would nag him to get a girlfriend or boyfriend despite not taking his own advice, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would bicker between them to find a perfect match, and Kyungsoo would be ready to throw punches if they tried to set up their youngest friend again. Sehun was grateful for that, even though he didn’t mind the effort.

No, he didn’t need a partner, although the prospect seemed nice.

***

It takes a coincidence, or several, to set the path, don’t you think? 

That day, Jongdae forgot he had a meeting with his group study. He forgot to set his alarm. He also forgot the fridge was empty. And even though he had a friend working on a diner, he forgot to eat something before falling asleep. He had to make a detour, grab a makeshift breakfast before going to the library and he was already late. That day, from the moment he woke up to the moment he ran into someone outside the cafeteria, dropping all their papers, Jongdae wasn’t having a good time. 

But then, that someone chuckled, and even before Jongdae could register what was happening, the stranger hugged him and a deep memory came running to them. When Jongdae saw with his own eyes that this was  _ him _ , that day turned out to be a bit better.

And it only took a few coincidences or an alarm that wasn’t set.

***

Breakfast at Kyungsoo’s was a usual occurrence, no room for unexpected things. Or maybe...

“Baek, remember Minseok?” said Jongdae with a playful smile tugging at his lips while everyone else was eating around the tiny coffee table. Kyungsoo’s roommate, a freshman called Jongin, was helping him cook the second round of pancakes, earning knowing looks from everyone.

“Mmh?” Baekhyun answered after finishing his three-pancake stack.

“Kim Minseok. Back in high-school. Drama club?” At that, Baekhyun hummed in approval, chugging another pancake he carefully folded like a taco to keep the syrup from dripping.

“Oh! Of course I remember  _ ‘Kitty Eyes’ _ Minseok! You had the hots for the guy,” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t say anything, busy looking for a napkin for his messy boyfriend.

“I ran into him last week. He transferred this semester and wants to catch up,” 

“Need a wingman?”

“Very funny,”

“C’mon, Dae, you had a crush on him,”

“That was years ago,”

“Like, two or three years ago? He graduated before us, right?”

“Yeah,”

“I want to meet him,” Chanyeol suddenly whispered, mouth full. “I’ve never seen someone catching Jongdae’s attention.”

“Minseok is cute, looks like he’s five years younger than he is, kinda vampirish,” added a very distracted Baekhyun because Kyungsoo was placing another plate with pancakes on the table. Sehun took one and was deciding between jelly and syrup when the soon-to-be-chef spoke.

“You have his number?” Jongdae nodded. “Tonight you’ll go to the diner since I have the night shift. Tell him he can join you and I’ll have the chance to see him from the kitchen.”

“Why is everyone so curious about him? He’s just an old friend!”

“I’m not curious," Sehun said, "I’ll just go to have dinner from Momma Soo,” Chanyeol smiled at the teasing, high-fiving the youngest at the scream from Kyungsoo.

“I heard that, Oh Sehun!”

***

Autumn was getting close, Sehun noticed because his denim jacket was not enough to protect him from the wind anymore. Hunched and with hands inside his pockets, he felt relief wash over him when he saw the doors of the diner where Kyungsoo worked part-time in front of him. The bell rang and warmth filled him while looking for his friends in the usual booth, but with two guys added to their usual party, the booth wasn’t fitting. 

They were sitting on the far end of the establishment on what looked like two tables for four pushed together. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sharing a chicken burger, which was odd since the place didn’t sell those, Jongin was peacefully reading at one of the ends of the elongated table and Jongdae was all bright eyes and open laugh next to a man Sehun didn’t recognize. He understood why Minseok’s nickname was ‘ _ Kitty eyes’ _ when he looked at his sharp features, a remarkable contrast to the guy at his other side, who had round cheeks and a soft smile. Both men were listening attentively but only Minseok would openly smile at Jongdae. The realization of meeting new people made Sehun nervous and he hoped one of the specials of the night was Kyungsoo’s comforting soup.

“Sehunnie!” Chanyeol called, waving his arm too hard and twisting himself too much. “Tell Soo you arrived, he kept one serving for you,” Sehun did as he was told, bouncing on his feet while waiting for his order to get to his friend. After Kyungsoo showed him a thumbs up, he went to their table and dropped his backpack on the floor, taking a seat next to Baekhyun, and in front of the man with a warm smile. 

“Minseok, Junmyeon, this is our Oh Sehun,” said Jongdae with a wave. The nursing student nodded towards them and prayed they didn't try to talk to him. 

Unfortunately for Sehun, he wasn’t good when meeting new people, fortunately for him, neither of them seemed to mind, and his friends didn’t push him to engage in conversation, highly aware it would take time for him to warm up to the strangers. For now, Kyungsoo’s cooking would be his distraction.

Sehun heard the boys talk, paying attention in case a question was thrown at him. Minseok asked politely about his major and a surprised-like sound came out of him when he learned the youngest was a nursing student. He got that many times, people always assumed he was an art major, although  _ “you look like you would fit in there” _ was still an incomprehensible reason for it.

After almost an hour where everyone shared bits of their lives, Baekhyun had a bright idea that included karaoke and alcohol. They were outside, waiting for Kyungsoo to finish his shift and deciding where to go when Sehun said he had early classes the next day and it would be better if he went to rest. Chanyeol looked at him with worry and asked him if he needed company on the way back to the dorms. Sometimes his friends really treated him as their baby brother. 

“I'll be fine," Sehun said, already walking away, "have fun and don't let Baekhyun drink tequila." 

"It's not a party if there isn't tequila, Oh Sehun," answered an amused Baekhyun. He bid them goodbye and was about to turn when Minseok's friend called after him. 

"Sehun, wait. I think I might also go to my room, it's getting late. I'll walk with you," his heart dropped to the floor, but always the polite boy, he smiled weakly and waved to his friends for the last time, not really noticing the look of surprise on everyone's faces. When Junmyeon caught up to him, he added: “I hope you don’t mind.”

The young boy smiled and kept walking, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was sure he was making the worst impression, but sweaty hands and nervous glances were what he had to offer. Junmyeon didn’t say anything else, limiting himself to walk next to Sehun. Those were the longest blocks to walk, Sehun thought, but when he reached his building and turned to say goodbye, he realized it wasn’t the same for the other man. He was smiling.

Even though the lamp from across the street was dull, Sehun could see the soft features of the guy who walked with him. Bright eyes and kind expression and he found himself absorbed by them. It was weird. It felt so nice. 

“I’m guessing you live here,” Junmyeon said, dragging the last syllable to form a hesitant question. Sehun nodded, once again unsure of what to say. “Okay, see you around, Sehun.” Junmyeon smiled and waved his hand, blending well with the dark and Sehun watched him walk away, holding that last claim as a hopeful dream.

***

It was raining and he ran into him by chance. Sehun was soaked to the skin and he knew he would get sick no matter what. But first, he had to get to his dorm. That’s how Junmyeon found him, trying to find cover at the steps of the stores, waiting for a chance to run to the next one. 

“Sehun!” the man yelled but there was no reaction, rain too tight around them for the clear shout to go through it. He had to turn off his bike and catch Sehun’s elbow before he ran again. And then he was confronted by the prettiest sight he had seen.

Sehun’s dark hair, almost black thanks to the water, was messily framing his face, droplets running down his skin, freezing their way and his eyes were shining, a mixture of fear, surprise, and relief dancing in them.  _ How unfair _ , Junmyeon thought,  _ that the rain gets to touch you so freely. _

“I’ll take you home,” the older boy said, taking Sehun by the wrist and going back to his bike.

⇼⇼⇼

_ neither _


	2. winter

_ you have to pick. _

⇼⇼⇼

They got inside Sehun’s dorm hanging in silence. The ride had been calm, the rain was not as intense, and the way Junmyeon drove them to safety was steady. To show appreciation, Sehun offered his rescuer a towel and a dry sweatshirt that couldn’t be denied. 

“I’m sure they will fit,” he said while handing him the items.

“Just because you’re tall, Sehun.” Junmyeon was teasing, so Sehun just nodded not investing too much thought to the fluttering feeling in his stomach. After a fleeting second, the older had his representative smile on his face and grabbed Sehun’s arm. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

“You brought me home, it’s the least I can do,” Sehun said while the other took off his jacket and hanged it on one of the chairs. His t-shirt was thankfully dry and all it took for him to feel warm again was putting on the one-size-too-big black sweatshirt as the young boy went to change his soaked clothes, leaving Junmyeon alone. 

The biker took a seat on the small couch and checked his phone, noticing it was getting late and he was starting to feel hungry. His morning classes had been canceled for the week because the teacher had food poisoning so he really didn’t have a place to be. And the more he thought about it, Junmyeon didn’t want to leave.

It was dumb. He had never been the romantic type and he definitely didn’t believe in love at first sight, but for some earthy reason when it came to Oh Sehun, he couldn’t walk away. The nursing student, with his shyness and warmth and ridiculously beautiful face had left a lasting impression on him, and maybe he was no longer a non-believer.

After what felt like hours reflecting on it, he decided to stay for a while more, ordering take-out from the diner Sehun’s friend worked in, and secretly hoping Do Kyungsoo was working. It was embarrassing for Junmyeon to admit but that meal was so close to the way his mother cooked that he had been dreaming of going back since that day. The day he met Sehun. A smile appeared at the memory, how his uneventful day had made a one hundred and eighty degrees turn just because he met him. And while he was thinking about it, Junmyeon realized that Sehun had been gone for too long. Had he fallen asleep? 

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay for a while,” Junmyeon said toward the room Sehun had disappeared to. “After it rains the road is always chaotic.” At that point, a dark figure emerged from the hallway, wearing an onesie and looking beyond flustered. What he was wearing was a dark shade of blue, stars embroidered on the sleeves, and made out of thick polar fleece. The color of the fabric accentuated the fact that Sehun was blushing. Hard.

“I haven’t done laundry this week,” he said meekly, “it’s the only warm piece of clothing I have left,” Junmyeon’s heart swelled to the sound of the small voice, but being a direct person he kept his next statement simple.

“Were you having a crisis because you thought I would judge you?” Sehun lowered his gaze, a deeper shade of red invading the tip of his ears. “Looks warm enough. Mine has a hoodie, though.” The reaction was immediate: bright eyes and a shy smile and  _ goddamn, you’re cute _ . Junmyeon shrugged, “My ears get cold.”

Sehun felt a tiny tug on his chest hearing those words. It felt funny and warm and new. He remembered the night two weeks prior when he saw Junmyeon's backside walking away from him, and the tug hurt a little. The young boy knew what was happening inside his mind and having Junmyeon there, fair skin, disheveled hair, and wearing his sweatshirt, it never felt that easy before. 

"I ordered take-out, I hope you don't mind if I stay for a little longer," Junmyeon repeated now that Sehun was in front of him, and saw the boy move to the kitchen and open the fridge. 

"I don't have anything to drink, we should-”

“I bought the menu that includes drinks, don’t worry.” Sehun bit his lips at the thoughtfulness, his skin permanently tinted pink. “It should arrive soon.” As if on cue there was a knock on the door, followed by the familiar and unexpected voice of Kyungsoo.

“Oh Sehun, food’s here,” it was then when Sehun realized the situation he was in. Usually-shy Oh Sehun, wearing a one-piece pajama, was in the company of a guy he had met only once before. The blush that was steady on his cheeks a few minutes ago came back with vengeance, filling his whole body with warmth. “Sehun, I don’t have any keys and my shift hasn’t ended, you have to come to the door!” 

Junmyeon, taking matters into his hands, took his jacket, pulled out his wallet from it, and walked towards the door, opening it with one motion, and refusing to get too deep into Sehun’s stiff body language.

“Hello, Kyungsoo,” he said while smiling as if him being there was the most normal thing in the world. The cook, on the other hand, had his eyes open portraying the purest kind of shock, but automatically handed the paper bags to the person in front of him. After a split of a second, the surprise was gone, covered by his usual neutral face. 

“Kim Junmyeon?” the older man nodded and then focused on counting the bills to pay. “Where is Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, squinting his eyes with suspicion. Sehun couldn’t hide any longer, so he took a few steps towards the door and waved to his friend, whole body tense with nervousness. “Everything OK?” the nursing student nodded too, lips sealed in a tight smile he wished was translated as his usual self and nothing else. 

“Here it is,” Junmyeon said after finishing counting and placing the total amount plus the tip on Kyungsoo’s hand. Without bothering in checking himself, the temporary delivery man took the money and pocketed it, staring at both boys with intent.

“I’ll call you when my shift ends,” he told Sehun while pushing his glasses back. “Enjoy your meal.” Kyungsoo left with a weak wave and a final worried look. Junmyeon seemed unimpressed, but Sehun was looking more nervous than before, the older boy could simply feel it.

“Is everything OK?” he asked, placing the paper bags on the small coffee table. Sehun hummed, retracted to his own thoughts. Everything was fine, but Kyungsoo didn’t know that. It wouldn’t be surprising if he was calling everyone right then, looking for reasons for Sehun’s sudden changed behavior, and adding an extra call to Baekhyun, who lived the closest, to make sure they were on high alert in case of need. Junmyeon still looked serious, waiting for a more extensive answer, when Sehun spoke again.

“This is very unlike me,” he explained. “I-I’m not good at making friends fast. They’re always taking care of me, making sure that I don’t feel uncomfortable around new people.” His interlocutor’s brow furrowed slightly, taking the information in. ‘ _ It makes sense, _ ’ Junmyeon thought, weighing his next words.

“Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” The doubt was evident in his tone and Sehun had to stop himself from assuring him that he didn’t. 

Instead, Sehun took his time to answer, looking back to the few hours in total they had spent together. He came to the realization that, whereas Junmyeon made him feel nervous at certain moments and his presence would take all the space in his mind while they were close, being uncomfortable  _ because _ of him hadn’t happened so far. Sehun shook his head, a soft smile forming on his lips. And at that Junmyeon smiled brightly, eyes turning into half happy moons.

“I’m glad to hear that, Sehun,” he whispered before going to the kitchen, still wearing a smile on his face.

*******

Life after that stormy afternoon became more interesting. Sehun was sure the education building, where Junmyeon attended his classes, and the one where he took all of his nursing courses were not even remotely close, but the highlight of his days was “accidentally” running into him. Those days Sehun would arrive at his dorm with an extra bottle of water, an extra bag of chips, or a new song stuck in his head, after the countless times Junmyeon would insist on listening to new music while they caught up. And we’re using that term loosely. How many things can you catch up with when you see each other almost every day? They surely would know. And of course, thanks to their daily encounters, Sehun’s friends started to get suspicious, even Minseok started an endless teasing toward Junmyeon. 

Truth to be told, it felt nice for both of them. Having someone wishing you good night, the wild butterflies Sehun felt when catching a glimpse of Junmyeon on campus, and the expanding warmth the older boy felt every single time Sehun crossed his mind.

Truth to be told, it was painfully obvious to everyone what was happening. Chanyeol’s glistening look whenever he was with Sehun and Junmyeon happened to walk by was obvious, Baekhyun’s smirk whenever Junmyeon sent a funny text and Sehun’s smile got bigger was also obvious, Kyungsoo’s knowing looks to Jongin when Sehun mentioned his newest friend were obvious too. 

Everyone knew, so naturally, everyone was waiting.

⇼⇼⇼

_ coincidences, then. _

⇼⇼⇼

“No, I won’t,” Sehun said, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. 

“Sehun, you know it’s time,” Baekhyun almost shouted, momentarily losing grip of his patience.

“I won’t do it.” Sehun closed his eyes and refused to let his friend’s rant affect him. He refused too, to listen to his crazy ideas.

“Kyungsoo, please, say something!” Their friend stared at them, and while Baekhyun was getting more frustrated by the second because of his silence, Sehun dreaded his words. From his group of friends, Kyungsoo was the one that had any influence on the youngest, only talking when it was absolutely necessary and always being right.

“Oh Sehun,” the chef started, standing up from his seat and reaching for Sehun’s shoulder. He tried to keep his eyes closed, but the smooth voice of his friend was getting to him, “you know that I would be the last to admit this but Baekhyun is right.”  _ There it was. _ “Just ask Junmyeon on a date, it won’t change much, I assure you.” Kyungsoo’s calm and deep voice had the expected impact, Sehun’s resolve was already starting to melt. 

But he wouldn’t fall without a fight.

“You don’t know that!” he pointed out, opening his eyes. At that, Baekhyun threw his hand in the air out of exasperation, and the following scolding felt too motherly for everyone present.

“Boy, you’ve been prancing on this damn hesitation dance for over two months and we’ve all been there to witness it. It’s even worse than Jongin’s crush on Soo!” Baekhyun received a light smack on the head but continued without flinching, “And I don’t know if you haven’t realized but winter break is just around the corner and I, for one, want to see you settled with someone before I go back home.” Sehun’s eyes widened at his words and Kyungsoo stepped in, taking their oldest friend by the arm and pushing him to the nearest chair.

“Baekhyun, you’re making it weird,”

“Don’t care!” he stated confidently, now trying to calm himself down. After several minutes of absolute silence, he spoke again, but his voice was softer and he was wearing an expression full of affection, “Junmyeon is a good guy and he’s obviously smitten by you. Just take a leap of faith, Sehunnie. Go wild, kiss him under the rain.”

“It’s winter, Baekhyun, rain is scarce,” added Kyungsoo, still at Baekhyun’s side.

“Yeah, well, a kiss under falling snow sounds even better. Please?”

Sehun pursed his lips, deep in thought. Just the mere idea of asking Junmyeon on a date made his hands sweaty and turned his legs to jelly. He knew Junmyeon to be blunt, so he would receive a strong no or a perfect yes, nothing in between. Normally, Sehun would be objective considering his chances to be 50/50, but the past two months moved his predictions to the positive side. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad. Maybe he would enjoy the outcome. So at the end, and with the goal to ease his best friends hearts, he said:

“I’ll think about it.”

*******

He really was not expecting a video call from his childhood friend. It had been ages since they last spoke and that is why he enthusiastically pressed the green button. After four hours, they were still talking. Minseok was sitting across him in the living room looking at him funny, but he didn’t mind. 

“So, are you going to tell me who this Sehun is or should I keep playing detective?” Yixing asked offhandedly, taking the last sip of his coffee.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon answered, slightly confused.

“You’ve been talking about him for the last two hours, Junmyeon as if I know him. When are you going to ask him on a date?” Minseok chuckled at the question, not even trying to hide it.

“Yixing, don’t even start,”

“I knew it! Chicken,”

“I am not!” Junmyeon whined.

“Do it then. After being friends with you for fifteen years I can recognize that tone  _ and _ those heart eyes, Kim Junmyeon. You’re practically in love.”

“Well, in my defense he is really cute,”

“Sure thing, honey. Let me know who it goes, OK?” Junmyeon nodded, sweet images of holding hands and sharing kisses with Sehun invading his mind. “Did I just hear Minseok? Is he there? I want to talk to him.”

*******

The very next day Sehun received a text from Junmyeon. A quite sudden one.

_ ‘I’m in front of your building. Come for a chat? KJM’ _

A jacket, shoes, and two stories of stairs later Sehun was in front of him.

“You don’t have to keep singing your texts with your initials, Junmyeon, I know it’s you,” Sehun said, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth.

“May I ask how?”

“Besides the fact that I have your number registered?” Junmyeon nodded, holding back his laugh. “You’re the only person who texts me and uses capital letters.”

“Really? Not even Kyungsoo?

“He doesn’t text. He calls.” Junmyeon smiled at the smart answer, knowing it was very likely to be true. “Are you OK? You never come this late.”

“I’m-” Yixing’s words were still lingering, the courage that dragged him to Sehun’s dorm tucked inside his chest, “I want to ask you something, actually. Nothing bad, I promise,” he added after a quick glance to Sehun’s worried expression.

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s words flew far away from him, his only weapon leaving him, and while Sehun waited, he started to feel slight traces of panic. This was a bad idea, he should have waited a couple of days, he shouldn’t have come here on an impulse, he-

“You know,” Sehun whispered, interrupting Junmyeon’s inner thoughts, “Baekhyun tried to convince me to ask you on a date. I told him I would think about it and the past two days I’ve been mustering the courage to do it. I thought I was not brave enough to even mention it but...” he went quiet, both of them processing the words. 

Minutes passed and a couple of students walked by them, not paying attention. The lamp across Sehun’s building was still broken, still offering a dull light, and the gusts of wind were getting colder by the second. The silence felt soft and light on their shoulders, Sehun’s heart was beating faster than before but he didn’t regret his confession, he felt somewhat free. Unknowing to the fact that Junmyeon was staring at him, Sehun smiled, expression melting with something similar to fondness. In Junmyeon’s eyes, he was the impersonation of perfection. Yixing’s words came back. His own words came back.

“Sehun,” the alluded looked at him, overly conscious of their surroundings “you know I adorn everything I say with pretty words and you know I do a decent job, but for the sake of my words not getting stuck in my heart again I need to tell you that I really like you. You know I would not lie, not to you, and as much as I want to take you out on dates and see how your eyes sparkle with every new song and every new touch and every new loving word I say to you, right now I can’t wait. Sehun, I can’t wait to call myself yours.”

“Jun.” The new nickname felt sweet rolling out of his mouth, their reaction to it warming the tip of their fingers and not being enough. It was easy for both, as Sehun took Junmyeon’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers, they felt a tiny explosion of electricity run through their skin. Junmyeon smiled, entranced by the action, and realizing that holding hands with Sehun was no longer a dream. 

“You don’t have to answer right now, but let me ask you,” he whispered, not parting his eyes from the slender fingers covering his hand, “can I be your boyfriend, Sehun?” voice soft with the smallest amount of doubt, and overwhelming love.  _ It feels so easy with you _ , Sehun thought, seeing the steady expression on Junmyeon’s face.

“Look at me,” he said and Junmyeon allowed himself to find Sehun’s gaze. There was something delicate in the way he was looking at Junmyeon, there was also an indescribable happiness underneath his lips and a blooming glimmer on his eyes. The older boy almost didn’t recognize him, so far from the usual shyness he carried. But it was him, it was Sehun and he was smiling too and he was so close and he was  _ his _ , he knew it even before he said it. “I want to be your boyfriend, Jun.”

And that was it. The electricity multiplied, the space between them narrowed, and the wind stopped for a second because that was it. A promise being made, a path starting to form, and a kiss that marked a beginning.

⇼⇼⇼

_ why? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, hi, sorry for the delay, i hope you enjoyed the longest chapter i've ever written. don't judge me, your girl really enjoys time jumps and i use them all the time,,  
> and speaking of, there will be a time jump from this to the following chapter c: which i hope won't take long to arrive
> 
> does anyone know how to link social media in these notes? i was thinking of sharing my twitter so you can see me rant about school and exo cc: let me know if you'd like that
> 
> anyway, i'll leave you now. finals are coming this week and then, freedom.


	3. spring

_ people tend to find reassurance in the weirdest things.  _

_ fate?  _

_ just another way to tell themselves everything happens for a reason, that everything will be okay in the end. _

⇼⇼⇼

It hadn’t been easy finding balance. With Sehun working 36-hour shifts at the hospital for two weeks and then changing to a shift of half a day only to go back to an even more exhausting one afterward. With Junmyeon’s part-time job as a teacher assistant at college and his tutoring sessions for high-schoolers. Inevitably, it had made a gap between them. A gap they would thoroughly build a bridge across every minute they managed to be together. It hadn’t been easy, but it was not impossible.

The way their apartment would glow with their presence had been proof of the safe haven they got waiting for them. Sehun knew that the fridge and cupboard would be full no matter what, their clothes clean and ironed, and Junmyeon was aware that their home would have the bills paid and not a single speckle of dust. They worked well together. Like gears of an old clock. Like the push and pull of the moon and sea. 

It hadn’t been easy, but it felt natural.

***

As any other night, Sehun was checking their food supplies, trying to come up with a mental list of things they needed.

“Jun, we’re running out of milk. We should go grocery shopping, after my shift?” he said after closing the fridge. Junmyeon was at the kitchen counter, munching the cookies their neighbor had given them.

“Sure,” he mumbled, crumbs falling on his shirt. “I’ll write the list, don’t worry. Do you need anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Sehun answered, brow slightly furrowed “but why do I feel like we’re forgetting something?”

Junmyeon smiled, looking fondly at the sour expression of his boyfriend and enjoying the sight for just one second more. “We haven’t decided what we’re having for date night,” he finally said and Sehun’s shoulders relaxed at the words. 

“Oh, yeah,” and he was in motion again, walking toward Junmyeon and gently removing all the forgotten crumbs. “What about take-out? It’s been a while since we gave Kyungsoo a call to the restaurant.”

“That sounds good,” he answered, still smiling. “Plus, I don’t want to cook.” Sehun caught up to his mood immediately and wanted to erase the sad pull on Jun’s lips.

“I know. Finals are coming up, right?” Junmyeon nodded while grabbing his backpack, pulling a binder filled with papers.

“Mr. Ahn asked me to plan next week’s sessions and, well,” he paused, fingers scratching his neck. “I haven’t started yet.” His voice didn’t have much restraint, but Sehun knew better. He held him tighter for a couple of seconds more before letting him go.

“I know you’ll manage, Jun, don’t worry,” Sehun claimed with certainty, before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and walking away, aching for a warm shower and fluffy pillows.

***

“Sehun? I’m here!” Junmyeon half-shouted while closing the door with his left foot, hands full with bags. When Sehun caught a glimpse of him from the living room he got up to help him, “I ran into Lucas at the entrance, I swear he’s ten centimeters taller than the last time we saw him.” 

“He is Jongin’s cousin, it makes sense,” Sehun answered while Junmyeon went to his small studio to hang his bag, washing his hands on the way back.

“And yet I don’t think Kyungsoo feels intimidated by any of them,” he stated matter-of-factly. Sehun giggled and shook his head slowly.

“Imagine that. No, they’re probably as scared of him as any other sane person, especially when he holds a knife regularly.” Junmyeon chuckled at his boyfriend’s remark, still paying more attention to the bags of food. He turned around with the decision of being helpful and opened the cabinets to grab their glasses and dishes.

“What did you order?”

“Our favorites:  _ naengmyeon _ for you,” Sehun whispered while taking out the containers from the paper bags, handing them to Junmyeon “and  _ bibimbap _ and  _ dakgalbi _ for me.” 

“Uh, Kyungsoo sent us  _ tteokbokki _ too!” the older man was holding a medium-looking container, with a blue post-it on it. “Apparently it’s a new recipe and he wants to know if we like it.”

“Yeah?” 

“He also drew three little hearts and a bear,” Junmyeon noted, slightly confused.

“That was definitely Jongin, he told me he’s helping out at the restaurant until they hire someone.”

“It’s a good thing he took a break before starting his masters, then.” Junmyeon paused mulling over his next words. “They’re helping each other out, right?” Sehun nodded, beaming at the little question, and stopped his tracks to look at his boyfriend.

“They are. In the same way we do, Jun.” Sehun grabbed his wrist and Junmyeon’s arms found their natural path around his boyfriend’s waist. What seconds ago was the familiar routine of setting their dinner, glasses, and dishes had become a peaceful embrace, both of them quietly recharging energy by being in each other’s arms, worries and tiredness of past days dripping away. In that way, moments ran past them and both found themselves thinking, remembering.

“Sometimes I don’t believe how lucky I got when I met you,” Sehun whispered against Junmyeon’s ear. “So many things had to happen for us to be here.”

Quietness. Junmyeon smiled.

“I still remember you didn’t believe in fate,” he said, and Sehun's deep giggle shook them a bit.

“I was young and I hadn’t thought about that until I met you.” Sehun stopped, now looking into Jun’s eyes. “You changed how I saw things. Because how else could I explain this? How else could I explain  _ us _ ?” 

The question floated between them and went away, and their arms refused to let go of each other. Seconds passed by with the reassurance of their heartbeats, drawn moments that secured one more time their commitment, their firm ways of loving, their unspoken vows. That until, in every manner of common life, the moment was cut short by a very ordinary need: Junmyeon’s stomach growled, and Sehun too broke the silence with his laugh.

“Let’s eat, Hunnie,” he said. “Kyungsoo is probably waiting for the review.”

***

Sehun must have known by then that everything happened for a reason, and yet he let the frustration of forgetting his phone at the hospital run through him, the pouring and cold rain making everything worse. 

Although fading at the edges, the memory of a younger Junmyeon finding him under the steps of a store made him smile, warmth running happily through his body while he waited for the rain to subside. He was standing still and reminiscing when he heard muffled noises from the alley behind him. Something deep in his core moved the second time he heard them, realizing that those little sounds were coming from an animal, probably hungry, much likely abandoned. 

Forgetting the rain, Sehun crossed the strap of his bag across his chest and walked further into the space between the buildings, but he was met with silence. Maybe he was imagining things? Maybe... No, there it was again. And so he stepped closer and saw a small bump of gray fur, tiny in a way you could fit it inside your hand or keep it in your pocket. Scared dark eyes met his, and Sehun's chest broke a little at the sight. A puppy. A wet, dirty, and tired-looking puppy stared at him with its back to the wall, shivering. 

Sehun’s logical side wanted to go over the options, although he knew the outcome already: there was no way he could leave it there. So ever so slowly he crouched and extended his hand toward the animal. Hesitant at first, the small creature sniffed him but after a few seconds, his tail started to move happily. Without questioning it too much Sehun scooped it against his chest and, protecting it with his whole body, jogged the rest of the way home. 

***

Junmyeon was drinking his third cup of tea when he heard the front door open. Standing up from his stool he let his eyes drag along his boyfriend's figure. For some unknown reason, he noted, the person who just walked in was buzzing.

"Sehun? Sejeong called me, you forgot your phone in your locker,” he said. “I was calling you, she heard it ring."

"I was a couple of blocks down from here when I realized, and I was going back to get it but I had an emergency." Junmyeon’s eyes widened at the words and he rushed to get close to his boyfriend.

"Emer-? Are you OK?" he said with worry dripping from his words, but all he could see when he looked closely were wet clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just..." Sehun brushed him off with a shrug, taking off his shoes at the same time. Slowly, he opened his coat so Junmyeon could see a ball of white fluff cuddling in his arm. 

"Sehun?" he questioned, eyes hooked on the lump.

"Can we keep it?" 

"Se–" 

"We've talked about adopting a pet before, and I know I didn't even give you a heads up but maybe forgetting my phone was one of those coincidences that—" 

"Sure," Junmyeon cut in, glad that Sehun’s rant was replaced by a dazzling smile. "Does it have a name yet?" 

"Yes," he answered, placing the puppy on the other’s opened hands. "Junmyeon, meet Vivi." 

***

Usually, their apartment wouldn’t be this crowded, but today was special. He could hear Kyungsoo’s collected movements from the kitchen and Yixing’s calm voice from his office where he was taking a call, he could see Minseok’s pace while grading essays and Chanyeol’s head bopping to whatever song he was listening through his headphones. He could also feel someone looking at him, but he ignored it knowing it only meant trouble. After six years of being part of the same group, one learns to pick their battles.

But of course, his peace of mind wouldn’t last long.

"So, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun started and he knew what was coming. “When will you ask my baby to marry you." The phrasing of the question, nonetheless, made him flinch. 

"Ya, Baekhyun, stop harassing our son-in-law," said Chanyeol with the intention of helping but making everything a bit weirder. Things would go like that more often than not. The only married couple from their group nagging like parental figures who wanted nothing but havoc.

"I'm older than both of you,” Junmyeon said at last. “I'm older than all of you, except for Minseok." Without looking at them, the highschool teacher nodded, hiding a smile. Baekhyun seemed to grow impatient with the lack of a straight answer and his playful tone was starting to sound genuinely upset.

"And what does that say about you?” he said, with Chanyeol’s hand over his own. “You should really get new friends."

"Well, you need me to pay for the meals."

"We don't” Baek shot even before the sentence was finished. “We have Minseok.” Jun chuckled, waiting for his older friend to deflect the accusation.

“Don’t even try it, Baekhyun,” was what came as an answer. Baekhyun scrunched his nose at him but turned back to Junmyeon.

“We have Kyungsoo,” he challenged, but his words did nothing to Junmyeon. He smiled and tilted his head, hearing the front door being open.

"Oh, yeah? We have Jongin, so ask yourself again which team would Kyungsoo pick if it came down to that.” At that, Baekhyun’s expression fell, pout forming and puppy eyes shining. Chanyeol laughed at the sight, gaze trailing his husband’s face. The newcomer greeted everyone, lowered the tension of the room with his presence, and took a seat next to Baekhyun, leaning all his weight into him.

"Why are you fighting over my boyfriend this time?" Jongin said, amused. His human pillow pointed to Junmyeon’s chest.

"Junmyeon is being petty." 

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol were being weird again," Junmyeon remarked plainly and it was obvious the little fight was ending soon. 

"Mmmh, sorry Baek, I believe him," Jongin concluded after a few seconds of smiling sweetly, and by that point everyone’s focus was off Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s quarrel. Quiet ensued. Junmyeon couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to add something. Anything.

Knowing he could regret it after, he went to Baekhyun and took a seat next to him. Junmyeon lowered his voice and confided in him with steady words.

"You'll be the first to know, I promise." Without giving him time to answer, he stood up and announced he was going to pick Sehun from work. He was taking his keys when Kyungsoo emerged from the kitchen.

"Kim Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said, oblivious to the recent squabble. “Buy another bottle of wine, I used the one you had here for the meal."

"Of course. Jongin, you're in charge of taking Vivi with you, OK?” he instructed. “Oh, can someone call Jongdae? Tell him to meet us there?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun said, already dialing the number.

“OK, see you guys soon."

For this particular drive, Junmyeon decided to take their car, his motorbike safely kept in the building's garage, and within twenty minutes, he was waiting for his boyfriend at the front entrance of the hospital. With a few minutes to spare, Junmyeon’s mind wandered towards Baekhyun’s words. The truth was that, despite everyone’s idea that they were avoiding the subject, Sehun and Junmyeon had already discussed it, arriving at a healthy compromise and following what they both wanted. And they both wanted to wait just a bit more. 

Junmyeon was on his way to a stable position at the university and Sehun wanted to specialize in surgical nursing. After discussing it over four cups of decaffeinated coffee, a possible date was set: they would get married before Junmyeon turned 30, which meant they would celebrate their union within four years. 

For now, it was enough to celebrate other things, simple and pleasing things, like birthdays.

It was April 12th, a fortunately sunny weekend day, allowing everyone’s schedules to be free. Sehun was on-call but managed to pay someone to cover him for the day. So when they were on their way to the park, bubbling excitement between them, it was easy to feel how happy they were, how loved they both felt, how sweet their lives turned out to be while being together.

⇼⇼⇼

_ interesting. _


End file.
